


Nulla

by DonnieTZ



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Love, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonnieTZ/pseuds/DonnieTZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piccola drabble su Ennis e Jack!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nulla

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie a Sonia per il prompt e grazie al gruppo [We are out for prompt](https://www.facebook.com/groups/756312397778464/?fref=ts) di esistere. Posso essere promptata tutta (?) su [tumblr](http://donnietz.tumblr.com/ask)!

 

Quella giacca odora di qualcosa chiuso in un armadio per troppo tempo e di possibilità che non si sono mai avverate. Perfino il sangue rappreso sul tessuto ha perso l'impronta ferrosa che Ennis ricorda. Non c'è più nulla di Jack, impresso lì.  
Nulla.  
Ecco cosa resta a Ennis degli anni in cui ha avuto paura di amare, degli anni in cui è scappato e scappato senza mai farlo davvero. Tempo perso a nascondersi con Jack in qualche motel, senza riuscire a smettere e senza riuscire ad andare fino in fondo.  
Osservare le rovine di ciò che è stato è un dolore sordo dietro lo sterno e un pianto trattenuto in fondo alla gola. Vorrebbe urlare, Ennis, e ferirsi la gola, perdere la voce, addormentarsi per non svegliarsi più.  
Perché l'ha capito ora che è troppo tardi: ama Jack.  
Lo ama e lui non potrà mai saperlo.

 

 


End file.
